


Treasure the Rare

by chocoberry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de AU, Basically a School for Sex AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rares, Rich!Furi, S&M Master Akashi, Yukata-wearing!Furi, absolutes, other AU terminologies blah blah blah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoberry/pseuds/chocoberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata can't believe his luck. Or his lack of it.</p>
<p>He stood, shellshock as he stared at his admission paper.</p>
<p>"This..."</p>
<p>Written big and plain is the name ‘Full Bloom Academy’</p>
<p>His school for the next 3 years</p>
<p>“….Shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, this is the first time I actually had the guts to finally post something in this fandom, or to any in particular. Please bear with me!  
> Going back to the story, I don't know if any of you knows the manga where I based this au from, so I shall write a definition for some of the terminologies to be used before each chapter ok?  
> Basically, it goes like this:  
> In the year 20XX, casual sex is more accepted as it is currently. Full Bloom Academy is an all-boys' school designed for the purpose of selling 'quality sex'. It's either you get in because you want to or because you have to. Anyways, the school is divided into 4 departments  
> AV Department- it's for those who wants to pursue careers in doing stuff like adult tapes, porn movies, etc.  
> Host Department- this is mainly for those pretty boys who can woo women and men alike into getting their money out of their pockets  
> Pet Department- this is composed mainly of cute boys, taught how to obey their master, as well being an all-around maid and servant  
> Abnormal Department- this is composed of those who wants to specialize in those other kinks like bondage, sex toys, etc.  
> The one major rule within the schools is, students can't engage in romantic relationships.  
> Ossu!I hope you enjoy it as much as I did conceptualizing it! *\\(^0^)/*

Furihata can't believe his luck. Or his lack of it.

 

He stood, shellshock as he stared at his admission paper.

"This..."

_"I'm really sorry Kou-chan! I did ask for the school's admin if I can pull you out, but they're really adamant about it! God, I'm so sorry!!" his brother was already on his knees and furiously apologizing to him upon arriving at their house that day._

_"Nii-san?" was all Furihata said, surprised at his brother's peculiar behavior. "You're just supposed to check my application , right?" he isn't even done talking before his brother burst in to another string of apologies and handed him an envelope._

Leading him to this.

Staring at the document for what seemed like a hundred times, wishing it would magically change or something.

Which of course, it didn’t. Poor him.

There at the very top of the paper, written big and plain is the name ‘Full Bloom Academy’,his school for the next 3 years.

 

“….Shit.”


	2. First Lesson: Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... since I really have nothing to do (except for studying for my finals, and a couple of papers here and there...) I decided to post the first chapter early! If I can finish it today, I'll upload the chapter 2 too soon after ^_^
> 
> Rares- jargon for virgins and are usually priced higher than nomal students when they're put 'on-sale' before the graduation (it's explained a bit more within the story though)

  _“Just bear with it for for a while, Kou-chan. I swear I’ll find a way to get you out.” His brother continuously comforted Furihata as he lived the rest of his free hours on the corner of his room, watching idly as the maids started packing his things. “Or we can just tell father about this, I’m sure he can help…”_

_“No!” he shouted, surprising everyone in the room. “I mean, father had always been strict towards you, Nii-san. You’ll get a lot of scolding if he finds out.” he mumbled, burying his face on his knees_

_His brother smiled softly “ It’s unavoidable, I’m not his real son afterall. I’m used to it anyway Kou-chan.”_

_Furihata shook his head “I don’t want Nii-san to get scolded. I know you just want to do something for me, even if you yourself is so busy…” he sniffed slightly, bowing his head even more._

_“I’m really lucky to have you as my brother, Kou-chan. Don’t cry, okay? Just trust Nii-san with this.”_

Going to his dormitory proved to be more tedious than he anticipated. Everyone was crying about how their ‘precious Kouki-sama’ was growing up

_‘It’s not like I want this more than you do…’_

He came from an influential clan that dates back in time. Though their influence had dwindled in the past decades, they still have a major say with how things go within the country. Of course, with how old their bloodline goes, it’s unavoidable for them to grow in a conservative environment.

“Mom would throw a fit if she finds out about this.” Furihata sighed, looking around his new room. It’s pretty large and comes with a bed, closet and a desk. He has this room all to himself, his brother made sure of it. They don’t want anybody from this school getting anywhere near him in the privacy of the dorm, who knows what they’ll do?

“Paging Furihata Kouki-kun, please go to the Director’s office.” He stopped from his train of thoughts when he heard his name being called.

It’s official.

“Bye, my virginity.” He said sorrowfully

Furihata fidgeted in his seat, unsure of what to do. He looked back up to the director, before bowing back down. Geez, he feels like livestock being inspected for sale…

“Why do you look so troubled, Furihata-kun?” he asked. You can clearly see the mockery in his worried tone. With his closed eyes and evil grin, Imayoshi Shoichi isn’t somebody Furihata would relate to the word sympathy. He can even the director can break a baby’s neck while smiling stupidly.

Furihata shuddered at the mental image.

“I don’t normally talk to new students personally, though seeing as you’re from a family who’s so adamant on banishing the school, I thought why not? I’ll welcome him with open arms.” The director continued, not waiting for his reply.

“U-uh a-actually, my a-application here was a m-mistake so-“ he tried to explain himself, all the while cursing his stutter

“But you see Furihata-kun, this is a one-way thing. You get out only when you graduate, or when somebody needs your,’services’.” His grin turned even darker, if it was even possible

“B-but, I mean..I don’t even know what to do!” he shouted, before realising it and shrinking back, embarrassed “It’s just.. I don’t even know why you’d want me. I’ve never even kissed anybody before, much less do ‘t-that’” he reddened at the thought

“Oh? That’s good then. Don’t worry, we’ll assure you still have your virginity intact until you graduated.” That removed a weight off Furihata’s back, though he doesn’t know if he should after hearing just a hint of amusement come with the assurance.

“I guess it’s settled then, Furihata-kun. If you don’t have any more questions, please allow my secretary to escort you outside.”

He’s almost tempted to breathe a sigh of relief. Furihata stood up, coming face to face with a tall, grumpy-looking blond man

“Eek!” he shrieked quite ungracefully. He heard a chuckle from behind.

“Don’t worry, Furihata-kun, that’s just my secretary, Wakamatsu.”

‘Secretary? He looks more like a bodyguard to me!’ he internally screamed.

Really, what a nice way to start his school year.

 He woke up early the next day., preparing himself for his classes.  _‘They sure have a nice uniform….’_  He said to himself while fixing his tie.

After getting ready, he trudged out of the dormitory, keeping in mind some of the directions and adjusting himself to the overall environment. He looked at the paper that served as his guide, as well as what department and classes he is in.

Furihata passed by the hallways, growing conscious of the stares other students are giving him. It made him stick out like a sore thumb. He stopped and looked around, his gaze landing on a black haired by staring far out the windows. Steeling himself, he approached the boy.

Seemingly aware of his approach, the said student’s gaze fell on him, and Furihata felt his jaw drop.

The guy is really beautiful. Pale skin, with his raven black hair covering one of his even darker eyes. He has a beauty mark by his right eye, adding more to his allure.

“May I help you?” the pretty boy asked

“A-ano…c-can you please t-tell me where the Pet Department i-is?” he felt himself redden slightly

“It’s in the east wing. You’re a new student, aren’t you?” the boy answered, smiling softly

“Y-yes…”

“Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here!”

“T-thank you!” he bowed a bit too deeply before mumbling a small ‘bye’ and scurrying off. The students here are so pretty, what could this school possibly wanted from somebody as plain as him?

When he reached the place, he quickly scanned the rooms.

“I should be in the Lecture class right now..” he quickly made his way to the room, bumping with somebody else.

“Ah sorry, I wasn’t looking..” he rubbed his head slightly and looked at the man he just bumped into. He wasn’t wearing a uniform, but dressed decently nonetheless, holding a clipboard filled with notes. It took him less than a second to figure it’s the teacher.

“Sorry sensei!” he shut his eyes bowing furiously

“No, it’s okay. I’m at fault too, hehe.” The teacher’s voice sound almost nervous, if not pitchy. Furihata looked up and saw a young man with a mouth shaped like that of a cat’s. “I’m Koganei Shinji of the Lectures class, You’re Furihata Kouki-kun, aren’t you?”

“Yes..”

“Well then, Furi-kun. Why don’t we go and introduce you to your classmates, huh?”  _‘Furi?’_  Hre shrugged off his thoughts as he followed his professor inside the room. Looking around, he saw a few students. All of them weren’t what he expected them to be. Most of them look young and small, cute, even.

“Class, you have a new classmate, be nice to him, okay?”

“H-hello, everyone. I’m Furihata Kouki. P-please take care of me..” curse you, stutter.

Koganei-sensei smiled cheekily. “Well then, Furi-kun. You can choose to seat at any vacant seat you want.” He nodded, walking over to one of the two empty seats at the very back. At  least he thought one of them was.

“Hello.” He heard a deadpan voice call out to him, and it took all of Furihata’s control not to scream in a quite unmanly way

“W-where….”

“I’ve been here from the start.” The blue-haired boy said. He scared the hell of Furihata, with his emotionless voice and even more emotionless face.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, nice  to meet you Furihata-kun.”

Class ended with Furihata barely listening. He doesn’t understand most of it anyway afterall, it’s been a month already since the classes here started, following a completely different timeline.

“So, what made you decide to study here, Furihata-kun?” he jolted in surprise, still unused to the almost invisible presence of his newfound friend.

“A-ano, actually I wasn’t really aiming for this school, But my papers got all mixed up so, here I am.” He scratched his cheek  and smiled

“Is that so? Wouldn’t you have a hard time adjusting here then?”

“I hope not, though I’m pretty clueless on how this works. But the director promised he’ll guard me, somewhat. I think I can live with that.”

“Guard you?” Kuroko asked, his emotionless eyes widening for a fraction when he came up with the realization. “Furihata-kun, are you a virgin?”

Furihata blushed brightly at the question, averting his eyes from the other boy “I-is, is that bad?”

“No, not really Furihata-kun. That makes you a Rare.”

“Huh?” he asked quite dumbly

“It’s a jargon for virgins, Furihata-kun. Rares, like the name suggests are really hard to find nowadays. Students like you sold for a really high price upon graduating. I heard there are only 3 Rares in Full Bloom this year, including you, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko explained, assuring the other that it’s not a shameful thing.

_So that’s why._ Furihata can feel the nervousness sneak back in his chest as he remembered the director’s words. “T-that’s a good thing right, Kuroko-kun?”

“It is at a certain degree, Furihata-kun. But…” Kuroko trailed off

“B-but?” Furihata’s voice started to shake uncontrollably

“There are some students who doesn’t really care about the rules, Furihata-kun. They’ll try and pursue you for the precisely the same reasons, so you’ll still have to watch your back.” His gravely impassive demeanor adding to the chill his words brought to Furihata, who by now was trying to convince the wall to swallow him without progress.

Kuroko allowed himself to smile slightly at his new friend. Placing his hand on Furihata’s shoulder, he said, “Don’t worry, Furihata-kun. I’ll help you.” Furihata’s eyes widened at his words, tackling the bluenette to a rather tight hug “Waahh!! You’re a miracle, Kuroko-kun, thank you!!!” he sniffed

“You’re welcome, Furihata-kun.”

After a few seconds, Furihata let him go, rubbing his eyes a bit. He looked at the other, scrutinizing him. “Wait, Kuroko-kun. If you there are only three of us here, does that mean you….” He blushed at the implication of his question.

“Aren’t a virgin? No I’m not, Furihata-kun. I’ve had my fair share of ‘it’. I have a boyfriend, afterall.” Blunt, so blunt.

It left Furihata red like a ripe tomato

After their awkward conversation (For Furihata, at least), Kuroko decided to tour him around the campus, as well as reminding him of different people, who to trust, and who to be wary of.

“There are a lot of weird and rude people here, Furihata-kun. You’ll just have to avoid them and you’ll be fine. However, make sure you stay away from the guy named Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Akashi? Isn’t that the name of that really powerful businessman?”

“Yes, he’s the son and heir of that family. Akashi-kun decided to study here by pure amusement. Rumors said that he already finished every single lesson he needed to take when he’s 15, so he enrolled himself here out of boredom.”

“That..he seem to be really cool, Kuroko-kun, why should I stay away from him?” Furihata asked, intrigued

“That’s where his good qualities end, Furihata-kun. He’s extremely sadistic, he easily aced the lessons in the Abnormal Department. He carries a pair of scissors and handcuffs with him, just so you know.” Kuroko’s voice turned on a darker edge as he warned Furihata, making the latter sweatdrop.

“Ok, I get it, Kuroko-kun. No need to get so worked up about it.” He chuckled nervously, sighing in relief when he saw the former smile and dismiss the topic.

“Akashi Seijuurou huh.”


	3. Second Lesson: Looks can Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know I told you that I'll upload on the same day, but I remembered I have a 10 page report due the next day...I'm really sorry!
> 
> Also, in the manga, it wasn't really clarified how things go, so I took the liberty to add my own touch on the classes. I made each one like those in college, where the year level can get mixed up depending on the subject taken (but it's still within the department)

After a week with the help of Kuroko, Furihata slowly adjusted himself to the way things go within the academy. The classes, the students, and stuff he should know at the very least.

At least he thought he did.

Furihata ran along the hallways to his first class that morning, mumbling hasty apologies to people he bumped into. He woke up late this morning with barely enough time to take a shower and fix himself.

In what seemed like forever, he finally arrived at their room, where everybody seemed to be busying themselves with something.

“Good morning, Furihata-kun.” He’ll never get used to this was all Furihata thought when he shrieked in surprise and looked at the person who greeted him.

“G-good morning, Kuroko-kun.” He smiled nervously, before turning his gaze at the rest of the room. “Uh, what are they doing?”

“We’re supposed to have a joint lesson with the bondage class from the abnormal department, Furihata-kun. We from the Pet Department have to make ourselves presentable to them.”

“With that?” Furihata asked, pointing at the blue, clip-on cat ears the other was wearing.

Kuroko nodded, and gave him a headband with a pair of brown bunny ears attached to it. “Here, I already picked something for you.”

He took the headband, looking at it with a slight frown “Do I really have to?”

“Of course, Furihata-kun. That will make us look cuter.” Kuroko answered with his ever-deadpan tone

Furihata hesitantly placed it on his head, flinching at the word ‘cute’. _‘Guys aren’t supposed to be cute…’_

“I’m right. It really suits you, Furihata-kun.” He blushed at the compliment and averted his eyes.

“Ah right Furihata-kun, the guys from this class are a bit sadi-“ Kuroko was cut-off when they heard the door open. They all went to their respective places as Koganei-sensei and another teacher entered the room.

“Good morning everyone! As you know, we’ll be having our class with the abnormal department students today. Did you do the preparations I told you about?” a chorus of excited ‘yes’ can be heard

“That’s good then. This is Hyuuga-sensei of the bondage class, I’m sure you’ve met him before!” Koganei-sensei said cheerfully, pointing at the other, bespectacled teacher with a slight frown etched on his face.  He stepped forward, coughing a bit before started talking in a clear, loud voice.

“This joint class is meant to prepare you, from the Pet Department for when the time comes that you’ll have to serve your masters. It’s unavoidable that some of them have kinks for these things that I’ve been teaching in my own class, so we’ll have to make sure you can cope with that. The same goes for the Abnormal Department. We’ll have to teach them self-control and how to handle, partners that hae the physique most of you have.” Hyuuga-sensei started, before turning towards the door “That’s your cue,guys. You can enter now.”

The door opened to reveal a group of students. All of them are carrying ropes, with a few sporting amused grins and smirks.

It made Furihata shake and sweatdrop in nervousness.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted the boy he met from a week ago, the one who showed him the way to his class. _‘So he’s from the Abnormal Department, huh…’_

“Okay, go and find a partner. You’re of the same number, so there shouldn’t be anybody left out. We’ll start in three minutes.”

Furihata fidgeted in his seat unsure of what to do. He has never been the social type, so it’s not in his nature to go around and talk to some strangers, unless they approach him first.

“Don’t have a partner yet?” he looked up and saw the raven-haired boy in front of him, smiling ever softly. He shook head shyly.

“Would you be my partner then?”

Furihata nodded, making the boy smile even more.

“I’m Himuro Tatsuya, second year. I’m not sure if you remember me, but I’m that person from a week ago.”

“N-no, I do remember you! I-I’ m Furihata Kouki, by the way.” He flushed slightly and looked away

The other boy chuckled “You’re a natural at this, aren’t you?”

“H-huh?” he asked, not getting what the other meant

“No,nevermind.”  Himuro smiled cryptically

“Does everbody have their own partner?” Koganei-sensei asked after a few minutes, earning a nod from the students. They turned their attention in front, where the teacher’s desk was replaced with a medium-sized bed with some toys at the side.

“Okay, here’s how it goes. I’ll call a name from my class, then he and his partner will go in front and perform. It doesn’t matter what you do, as long as both of you will apply the lessons from their respective classes. Did you get that?” Hyuuga-sensei explained, looking around to makes sure everbody did listen. “ Let’s start then.” He looked down on his record, picking a random name.

“Himuro Tatsuya-kun, you’re first.”

Furihata began to sweat bullets when he heard his partner’s name called. He looked to the other, smiling and walking calmly in front like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Taking a deep breath, he shakily stood up and followed Himuro. Furihata walked is way to the bed, standing in front and looking at it warily. His partner on the other hand, was stopped by Koganei-sensei, whispering what seemed like a few pointers for before walking towards him.

“A-ano, Himuro-kun, I-I don’t really know what we’re s-supposed to be d-doing so I-I hope you’ll te-“ he wasn’t even finished talking when he was pushed down on the bed, his hands grabbed and bound at his back in a complicated, highly uncomfortable knot.

“Enough with the pleasantries okay, Furihata-kun? It’s time to play.” He looked and saw Himuro standing beside the bed, staring at him with a dark look on his pretty face. Furihata gulped nervously and tugged at the binds, his wrists starting to redden.

“Hi-himuro-kun…?”

“Now, what shall we do first?” Himuro turned to the array of toys on the desk “What do you want me to use on you, my pet?”

“I-I don’t really-“ he stopped when he heard the sound of a whip barely an inch from him. He flinched slightly when he felt the rope bite at his skin even more when he moved.

“You should not talk when your master didn’t tell you so, Furihata-kun. Should I punish you?”

Furihata was shaking badly at that time. “P-please Himuro-kun, you’re scaring me….”

The view he left did nothing for him. His eyes shut tight and brimming with tears,the bunny-ears drooping low on his head, face flushed and his whole body shaking, Furihata’s actions were screaming ‘please fuck me’ in every sense of it. A series of aroused gulps can be heard around the room.

“O-okay, I think that’s enough Himuro-kun.” Koganei laughed nervously, thinking of the consequences he’ll get from the director if things escalated. “S-should we call the next pair?”

“Furihata-kun, we’re done.” Himuro patted the other on the shoulder while undoing his binds, smiling apologetically. Furihata opened his eyes, though he still looked at the other warily. He caressed his wrists. Himuro chuckled as they made their way back to the seats “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you. You’re a valued Rare, aren’t you?” He doesn’t trust his voice right at the moment, so he gave a mere nod. Himuro smiled gently. “Good thing he wasn’t here, if he saw what you just did, I doubt he’ll even care if you’re a Rare.”

“B-but I didn’t even d-do a thing!” he finally said after a few more seconds. “A-and w-who was he, anyway, Himuro-kun?”

Himuro looked at him and smiled. “Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

After the class has ended, the students from the Abnormal Department left, along with Himuro who mumbled another apology and ‘see you around’ to him. When they’re gone, Koganei turned to his students, commending them for a job well done before dismissing them. Furihata sighed heavily, glad that the class was over.

“Congratulations, Furihata-kun. You made everbody pop a boner before they even had their turn.” He heard somebody said

“K-kuroko! Don’t just appear all of a sudden okay?!” he screamed, blushing heavily when he comprehend his words “And stop reminding me of what just happened, it’s embarrassing!” he samcked his face against his desk

“It’s not, Furihata-kun. Thanks to you, I don’t even have to do that much to turn my partner on.”

He decided to ignore that  statement .

“T-that reminds me, Kuroko-kun. You have I boyfriend don’t you? Is it fine to keep studying here?” he asked, changing the topic.

“I met him through this school, actually. He was my customer. After we started dating, he decided to buy me before I even graduate. It’s my decision to keep studying here and he agreed, on the condition that I won’t have sex with anybody else.” Kuroko explained as they were walking to the cafeteria.

Furihata smiled slightly at the thought. “It’s nice to know that you can still find somebody you’ll love given this place.”

“It started with the sex, Furihata-kun. He’s really good at it. Everything started from that.”

“Kuroko-kun!”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Himuro Tatsuya  can’t keep the amused smile on his face when he remembered the scenes from his first class. It’s obvious that the boy was inexperienced, his actions completely unscripted.

“He’s really lucky Akashi’s not present.” He sighed, going inside the AV Room for his sex techniques class.

His favorite time of the day.

Across the room he saw somebody already there. The other was sitting on the bed, turning to him when he heard the door open.

“You’re late, Tatsuya.”

“Ah, sorry sensei. “ Himuro merely smiled, looking gently at the other’s steel gray eyes.

At a young age, Nijimura Shuuzou was already one of the top teachers of Full Bloom Academy. A graduate from here himself, he opted to teach here, even though he finished at the top of his class. It wasn’t a secret to the whole school too, that he was Himuro Tatsuya’s childhood friend, one of the most beautiful students as of date, and one more suited to for the Host Department.

“Nevermind.” He shrugged, brushing a few strands of raven hair off his face. “Let’s just get this started.” He turned to the other, gaze dark and heavy.

“Show me what you learned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a hint of NijiHimu here for a bit of ficus shift. For those who didn't know, they did meet. In the light novel, Nijimura met Himuro when his family went to America for his father's treatment.  
> For those who're wondering, the students are allowed to have customers even if they still haven't graduated. They can also be bought early, though I don't know if that'll cost more.  
> Don't worry guys, I promise Akashi will have his appearance soon ^^


	4. Third Lesson: Stop being so Innocent! (Or really kind...or plain stupid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I decided to make furi-kun wear yukatas!!! i'm kinda fond of the idea, and since he's from a really traditional ad conservative family i decided to jump on the opportunity (*^▽^*)   
> Yukatas are casual kimonos worn by both men and women, though the ones men wear are more muted and dark in color, and they wear thinner, and simpler obis to go with it as well (thanks,Wiki!)

Furihata woke up at the sound of somebody knocking on his door. Groaning slightly, he sat up and checked the clock by his desk.

“7:30 p.m.?” he asked himself, confused. Then after a few more seconds he remembered.

“I promised to have dinner with Kuroko-kun tonight.” He stood and fixed his clothes and things. He fell asleep while drawing, one of the only hobbies he’s been able to do nowadays, which explains his messy desk.

“Come in, it’s open!”

“Furihata-kun.” He heard Kuroko’s voice as soon as the door opened.

“Ah sorry, I fell asleep!” he smiled cheekily, trying to block his table.

“Furihata-kun.”

“W-what?” Furihata said, nervous with his friend’s tone (though the change is barely noticeable). He wavered for a second, slightly afraid that Kuroko saw his clutter.

“What are you wearing?”

“Huh? Ah, this....well, back home this is what we always wear.” He scratched his head self-consciously as his the bluenette inspected him from head to toe. He’s wearing a dark blue yukata, with a thin obi tied on his waist.

“Why are you wearing a yukata, Furihata-kun?”

“Uh….in my family you see, we always wear traditional clothes. Mama is really strict about it, and I rarely wear modern ones unless it’s necessary. Besides, they’re really comfy too!” he flailed his hands for emphasis. “Why, is it too…old-fashioned?” he asked with a slight pout.

“N-no, Furihata-kun it’s just…don’t you have other clothes than that?” Furihata shook his head, completely unaware at the stutter in his friend’s voice.

Kuroko sighed, this’ll be hard. “It can’t be helped then. Let’s go, Furihata-kun. Just stay close to me, ok?” He nodded his head fervently.

 

 

“Kuroko-kun, I think they want to hit me….” Furihata said, clutching tightly at the bluenette’s sleeve. The moment they stepped inside the cafeteria, all eyes fell on them. _‘Are my clothes really that awful?’_

“No, Furihata-kun. They’re mentally undressing you.”

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

 

It didn’t take them long to find some seats, thankfully. Furihata settled himself on his seat, grateful that their table was on a slightly far corner, away from prying eyes.

“Stay here, Furihata-kun. I’ll get our food.”

“Okay! I’ll just wait for you here, thank you Kuroko-kun.” He smiled gratefully

Furihata sighed as he watched his friend’s retreating back. Really, he wondered why Kuroko haven’t left him yet.  He practically had to babysit him, and he knows it’s no easy feat.

The thought made him sigh again.

“Ah, bathroom……” he said after a few moments, rising from his seat and looking around, smiling when he saw the marked door not too far away “There! But…” he looked at their table. “I’ll be back before Kuroko-kun comes then!” Furihata said to himself.

 

 

Kuroko watched as other people bypassed him on the line, not noticing him. This low presence of his really goes against him sometimes, and now’s one of those times. He looked back at their seats.

“Excuse me.” He decided to let his presence be known. “I’ve been here first.”

“I-is that so?” he watched the server and the other on the line sweatdrop. “W-what do you want then?”

“2 Set A meals, please.” He said impatiently (not that it sounds like it). . Furihata can’t be left in the open for long, he has to always be near him when he’s out in the open. Don’t get him wrong, he really like his friend. It’s just that, the brunette is so clueless with how things go around him it’s not even funny. He won’t survive if he’s alone.

“H-here.”

“Thank yo-“ he stopped when he heard the commotion not far behind him. And it put him on the edge immediately when he heard the clanking of chains.

“Furihata-kun!”

 

 

“A-akashi-sama, forgive me! I promise I’ll do better next time!” this is the scene Kuroko saw when he got closer (times his presence is an advantage). Akashi retracting his cuffs from who seems to be the current sacrifice, who was now bowing deeply on the floor. He’s in a really grave state. Slashes and bruises everywhere, as well as burn marks on his wrists and ankles. Kuroko wondered if he should be glad Furihata’s not here, or pity this guy. Why do they even like these kind of things?

“No, you have displeased me enough. You should be grateful I’m letting you go without grave punishments.” his voice wasn’t loud, but the power it exude is enough to bring shivers down anybody’s spine. It’s also one of the reasons why a lot of people chases him, masochist or not.

Akashi Seijuurou is a man of power. At such a young age, he can make even the toughest bow and tremble in fear with a mere look. He’s also one of unquestionable beauty, if his admirers were something to go by. His unusual crimson red hair stands out from the crowd, and the way he carries himself shows his grace and confidence. But it’s his eyes that made all the difference.

They’re a beautiful pair of red and gold.

Colors fit for an emperor, on somebody high above the rest.

It’s like a beautiful mistake.

 

_‘No wonder a lot of people are willing to undergo this torture just to have their way with him.’_ Kuroko thought _‘They’re doing nothing but fueling his sadism.’_ He stopped from his train of thoughts when he heard another wave of murmuring from the crowd.

“Are you ok?!” his eyes widened when he heard the frantic voice. It’s awfully familiar, and something he’s not welcome to hear at this time.

_‘Heavens, no.’_

 

 

Furihata exited the washroom contentedly, glad that nobody else’s there with him. _‘I’m pretty sure they’ll look at me weirdly again..’_ He sighed for what seemed like a hundredth time that night. Why can’t he just go and blend in already?

“Kuroko-kun must be there already…” he hastened his pace, but stopped when he saw the crowd gathering not too far from where they are sitting. Overcame with curiosity, he decided to check on it. _‘I’ll just peek, then I’ll go back to our seats….’_

He slowly made his way through, until he was in front.

The sight made him cringed.

The guy on the floor is heavily injured, and he seemed to have trouble breathing. Furihata can’t look away.

He has to do something.

He walked forward, unmindful of the stares burning on his back. Right now, all that’s in his mind is to help the man.

“Are you ok?!” the man looked at him strangely, like he’s not supposed to be there (well, he really isn’t, but still…). Why is there nobody helping him?! There are a lot of people here!

“Please answer me, do you want me to help you? I’ll call the hospital!” he said quickly, making a move to hold his arms and lift him up, but was batted away quite harshly.

“You, get out of he-“

“My, I haven’t seen anybody defy me for quite some time. You sure are brave, aren’t you? “ he heard somebody say not far from him. Furihata looked up, following the voice.

He was greeted by the sight of red and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People from the academy call the one caught by the Professor's (moniker for the top student of the abnormal department. not sure if i'll call akashi this, though) handcuffs and serve as his entertainment for an uncertain amount of time 'sacrifice' (dunno if that's good or bad thing, depends...). The chain is pretty long, and the other end is handcuffed to him, so it really is hard to escape. It usually is the Professor's defining feature, as it was left hanging by his waist when not in use.
> 
> Btw, I wanna ask you guys if you want me to add that part between Himuro and Nijimura. I'm not really sure if you approve of the pairing enough, so I thought it'd be nice if I ask you first ^_^
> 
> Thank you guys!! (★^O^★)


	5. Fourth Lesson: Don't Catch the Demon's Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I wanna really say sorry for not updating for almost a week!!! It's my own fault for procrastinating with my schoolwork.... I hope you guys are still there ^-^"
> 
> Absolute- special kinds of students who can last for 12 hours of sexual activity without stopping

In all of his life, Akashi Seijuurou is used to everyone following his orders. Every single one of them, at any scale. He wasn’t some rich spoiled brat who whines to do so, no, he was beyond that. He’s somebody highly capable of doing anything. Everyone knows better than to disobey him. You either have to be stupidly arrogant or stupidly stupid to do so.

Which is why he finds this current predicament amusing.

This, this man who suddenly popped out of nowhere, helping this current (former, he reminded himself) playtoy of his like they are long time friends. There isn’t anything extraordinary with him, except for the fact that he’s wearing an obviously expensive yukata. Chestnut hair, and hazel brown eyes, a fairly small built. He looks like somebody who will break easily. Yet he did what not one of these cowards surrounding them did, like he doesn’t even notice the tension rippling the air.

Akashi’s pretty sure he’s under the ‘stupidly stupid’ type.

“My, I haven’t seen anybody defy me for quite some time. You sure are brave, aren’t you? “ he said, getting the other’s attention. Those large eyes averted his eyes to him, straight to his eyes. He can swear he heard a few nervous murmurs all around.

He waited for a few seconds to see what the brunette will do, but he hadn’t moved at all, just stared at him.

“Beautiful……”

Akashi himself can’t deny that he was taken aback by what the man said. It was barely a louder than a whisper and it’s certainly more to himself. Such praise wasn’t something he hasn’t heard before, but the complete awe and naivety of the brunette made all the difference.

“Furihata-kun.” He saw a blue-haired guy approach the brunette out of the corner of his eyes.

“Ah, Kuroko-kun!” he didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up when he saw the approaching form.

“Tetsuya. A friend of yours?”

“Yes. Sorry for the intrusion, please excuse us.”

“W-wait Kuroko-kun, he-“

“Let’s just call the infirmary later, Midorima-sensei doesn’t go until 9 o’clock anyway.”

“Won’t you introduce me to your friend, Tetsuya. Leaving without a proper greeting is quite rude.”

Kuroko stopped and turned back around. “This is Furihata Kouki-kun. He just got here last Monday.” Akashi doesn’t miss the grave hesitation in the other’s seemingly deadpan tone.

“H-hello. I’m Furihata Kouki, please take care of me!” the brunette bowed deeply, almost as if he’s embarrassed.

He put on one of his best, ‘I’m-in-control-but-nice-to-meet-you-anyways’ smile.

“Pleased to meet you, Kouki. I’m Akashi Seijuurou.”

 

“Eh?!” That was all Furihata can say when the person in front of him introduced himself. _‘Akashi Seijuurou…so he is the one Kuroko-kun is warning me about?’_ He found himself staring at the man again. He’ll admit, he really is handsome. Especially his eyes…. He felt himself flush thinking about how he stared at it just a minute ago.

Akashi chuckled, scrutinizing him closely  “From your reaction I suppose you’ve heard of me before. They aren’t bad things, I hope?” God, this man’s aura makes Furihata want to just kneel and cry.

“U-uh….”

“Please excuse us, Akashi-kun.” _‘Kuroko~ You really are my savior!!!’_

“Tetsuya, why don’t the two of you come and join me for dinner?”  The intensity of Akashi’s gaze made Furihata shudder.

“I know you’re planning something else, Akashi-kun. Leave Furihata-kun alone.” Furihata looked back and forth between the two, thoroughly confused. He doesn’t know where their conversation and quiet staring contest is going.

“Am I now?” he sounded highly amused.

“Wha-?” Furihata barely realized it when he felt something cold on his wrist and he was suddenly pulled away from his friend.

“W-what’s this?” he raised his arm, wrist now enclosed in a sleek, metal handcuff

“You’re partly at fault, leaving an interesting specimen like him out in the open.”

“Let Furihata-kun go, Akashi-kun. He’s a Rare, so you can’t do anything to him. That director himself sees to it that he will stay like that until he graduates.”

“I’m aware of that fact, Tetsuya. His appearance is that of somebody who haven’t done anything before.” He shut his eyes tightly when he felt a cold hand brush against his cheek.

Akashi barely contained his delight when he saw how the other reacted. He anticipated with twisted excitement how the other will act when he do more……unspeakable things.

“I’ll take my leave then, Tetsuya. With Kouki of course. He’ll serve as the sacrifice tonight.” He walked with the elegance of a noble, dragging an oblivious and highly anxious Furihata with him. Everybody stood there, dumbfounded and slightly relieved that the Abnormal Department’s professor had found another target right away.

 

 

To Kuroko, the walk across the hallway seemed like forever. The commotion back in the cafeteria left him worried, and right now he knows he can’t go back to his room without thinking about what might happened to his brown-haired friend. With that in mind he decided to make a short detour.

He stopped in front of a big, wooden door and knocked quietly.

“Coming!” a light, jovial voice said from inside.

“Waaahh!! Kurokocchi!! Kagamicchi, Takaocchi, look!! Kurokocchi’s here!!!”

“Kise-kun, please release me.”

“Mou, so cold~” the blonde pouted

The room belongs to three of his friends and is located at the east wing of the dormitory building, where the students from the Host Department stay. He hadn’t seen them in a week and just when he was about to introduce Furihata to them, this happened.

“Yo, Kuroko.” Kagami said as soon as he entered the room.

“Hi Kuroko, long time no see!”

“Good evening Kagami-kun, Takao-kun.”

“It’s pretty late, Kuroko, what are you doing here? It’s forbidden to room hop, yah know.”

“I can say the same to you, Takao-kun. You should be in the AV Department’s wing.”

“Meh, I doubt they’ll notice.We haven’t seen you the whole week! Where have you been?” Kuroko’s deadpan expression turned even graver when he was reminded of his new friend.

“I met somebody.”

“Wha-? What do you mean, Kurokocchi? Are you here to tell us you don’t want to be friends anymore? Is that person you met better than us?” Kise’s voice started to shake and his eyes started to water.

“Geez, don’t be such a freakin’ baby, Kise. “ Kagami groaned, reprimanding the other.

“Why haven’t you introduced this person to us neh, Kuroko? Are they really cute that you want to keep them to yourself~?” Takao said in a teasing tone.

“That’s not it, Takao-kun. Furihata-kun is a new student here, so I spent the last week showing him around and helping him catch up. He’s a bit too innocent for this place, so it took quite some time. Much like Kagami-kun, though Kagami-kun is more idiotic.”

“Hey! That’s totally uncalled for!”

“Anyways, I did plan on introducing him to you but….” He stopped in hesitation.

“What Kurokocchi?”

“Akashi-kun….”

“What does this have to do with-“ Takao’s eyes widened in understanding “Oh….that’s how it is..How unfortunate…”

“I’m not getting any of this. Why did Akashi pop in all of a sudden?” Kagami scratched his head, not quite getting it.

“Akashi-kun took him as sacrifice today Kagami-kun.”

The atmosphere around Kuroko turned heavier

“A-ano Kurokocchi, it will be fine. I mean sure, Akashicchi is a bit more sadistic, but he hasn’t actually…killed anyone, right? H-hehehe..” Kise sweatdropped

“I know the last sacrifice from last week, Kise. He’s an Absolute like me, and up until now he’s still in the hospital. Akashi is no joke when it comes to this.” Takao said which earned a nervous gulp from the other, including Kagami.

“Things are worse than what you’re thinking though. Furihata-kun is a Rare.”

“Oh God, I’m really sorry about your friend, Kurokocchi! That’s, that’s just…”

“I know Akashi-kun won’t do anything to him yet. As much as a sadist he is, he goes with the school’s rules. He won’t touch Furihata-kun unless he owns him.”

“Well, that’s a relief then. You just have to hope your friend doesn’t catch Akashi’s attention enough to make him go such lengths.” The ravenette assured him.

Kuroko merely nodded and smiled slightly. “Thank you for listening to me, everyone.” He looked around the room with Kagami sitting on his bed and Takao lying down on Kise’s, the latter standing beside him. The third bed at the far corner is a bit ruffled but empty. “Where is Aomine-kun?”

The growl Kagami gave was grating. “Who cares about that bastard?”

Kuroko looked at Kise in question.

“You see, Kagamicchi walked in on Aominecchi having sex with somebody…on his bed.”

“Don’t remind of that, Kise! Fuck, I have to change my bed sheets and sanitize my mattress after, that guy! And he even asked me to join them!” the others swore they just hear a series of vein pop.

“So…Aominecchi left and he hasn’t come back since.” Kise explained.

Takao merely chuckled “Really, Kagami. I f I didn’t know better I’ll say you’re just jealous.”

“J-jealous? Why the hell would I be, shut up!” the red head blushed furiously and buried his head in his pillow.

They laughed amusedly with his reactions, and Kuroko managed to let go of his current worry.

 

 

“Akashi-san…..” Furihata pleaded for the nth time that night. His captor was currently in front of him, sitting elegantly at the chair propped at the foot of the bed where his currently tied in.

It had been a great accomplishment that he hadn’t cried yet. The moment they entered the room, he was immediately subdued and tied up. He sighed, moving awkwardly with his binds. His legs were cuffed on the bed with long chains and his hands were tied together with a long, silk ribbon. The brunette cannot move any further, for doing so will cause his yukata to slip off even more, now that the obi had loosen up.

“What is it, Kouki?” Akashi on the other hand, was highly amused.

“P-please let me go….Kuroko-kun must be really worried now.”

“Thinking about what others are feeling instead of worrying about yourself? Not that you have any reason to.”

“I-it’s..but-…what d-do you w-want from me anyway, A-akashi-san?”

“What indeed, I wonder?” he grinned maniacally as he stood from the chair approaching Furihata slowly in a predator-like way. He gulped and unconsciously moved backwards.

Akashi hovered over him, straddling his legs as he leaned in closer. “It amuses me how somebody brave enough to go against me can be such a coward.”

The brunette shut his eyes tight and bowed his head, shuddering slightly when he felt the redhead’s breath on his ear.

“I wonder what other faces you will make when I do something more than this….” His hand sneaked under the yukata, trailing on the brunette’s leg and brushing dangerously against his inner thigh.

“N-no..d-don’t touch….” Furihata whimpered. The way Akashi touches him is making his body feel weird things.

“You’re a Rare in every aspect of the word, I’m quite sure you haven’t done even a day’s worth of heavy work. As expected of the youngest son of the Furihata clan. So sheltered.” If Furihata wasn’t busy thinking of his survival, he would’ve noticed the barely concealed disgust and jealousy in the other’s words.

Akashi retracted his hands and moved away from the brunette’s shivering form.

“I’ll talk with the director tomorrow and see to it that you’ll be available for…..purchase to me.” He said cooly like Furihata was but a mere doll.

He looked back one more time at the figure on his bed as he made his way to the bathroom. The boy just looks so innocent, and his body…. Akashi looked at his hands and recalled how the unmarred skin had felt underneath it. He can’t wait to see how it would look covered in various marks he’ll left. His appearance itself wasn’t stunning, but his beauty radiates from the purity he exudes. The kind of beauty Akashi desires to taint, to spoil.

“I’ll be the one to break you, Furihata Kouki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys.... and it is actually just today that I realised how long this fic will be. I do have a planned plot for this, and not just pure smut (but there'll be quite a lot of it).  
> As for the other pairs....they'll make their appearance in the following chapters, though I've already added a really tiny bit of Aokaga there (there's more to come, don't worry ^^)


	6. Fifth Lesson: Don't Listen to Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry, everyone! I've done it again!!! I'm really, really sorry. THere are a lot of plots for one-shots that resurfaced in my mind after I started to actually write, so they won't stop bugging me until I actually write them! I'll upload one of them in a bit, after I updated this.  
> Thank you for bearing with me!!!

The time before the classes start is filled with an agonizing amount of waiting on Kuroko’s part. He looked around for his brunette friend with worry. Things can’t be taken lightly when it came to Akashi. He might not take Furihata completely, but there’s absolutely no guarantee that he won’t touch him any other way.

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko immediately scanned the brunette up and down when he went inside the room. The surprised jolt he made didn’t go unnoticed.

“G-good morning, Kuroko-kun.” He placed his hands on his back as he smiled at his friend, but Kuroko had already seen it.

“Your hands, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko’s voice was firm as he looked at him sternly. The brunette hesitated, before showing his hands for the bluehead to see.

Furihata’s wrists are a shade of dark blue and purple, contrasting greatly to his skin. He flinched slightly when Kuroko touched it.

“What did Akashi-kun do?”

“N-nothing really. H-he just, he just tied me to his bed a-and t-tttouched me a bit…..” the brunette flushed deeply. Kuroko tightened his hold on the brunette unconsciously.

“O-ouch Kuroko-kun!”

“I’m sorry, Furihata-kun. But seriously,you should be careful. You’re lucky he even let you go.” Kuroko sighed slightly in relief. They can’t lower their guard when it comes to Akashi.

“I know. He did not hurt me though, maybe he really is a good guy.” Furihata smiled slightly.

Kuroko sighed again. “You don’t know him, Furihata-kun. Just listen. I and my other friends will protect you. I’ll introduce you to them later, okay?”

The brunette brightened and nodded eagerly. “Yes, I would love to!”

“But let’s go to the infirmary after classes first. We have to get your wrists checked.”

 

 

“Oi Kuroko!” They heard a voice call out to the bluenette once they entered the infirmary. Right after classes, Kuroko insisted on making a detour to the school’s doctor. Furihata just agreed, if not for his friend’s sake.

“Takao, don’t shout inside the infirmary.” A tall bespectacled young man with striking green hair in a white lab coat appeared from behind a curtain.

“Shin-chan, you’re so stiff! Don’t act like a stick is always stuck up your ass. That’s so not cool you know.”

“Good afternoon, Midorima-sensei.” Kuroko greeted the doctor, bowing slightly. Furihata did the same.

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement, ignoring the raven’s statement.

“My friend here has to get his wrists treated.” He coaxed the other to show his wrists. The brunette held his hands for the doctor to see and averted his eyes, flustered.

“I treat things like this all the time, there’s no need to get embarrassed.” Midorima inspected his wrists. “Your skin is pretty sensitive, and other than that there isn’t any other injury. Your partner must’ve went easy on you.” Furihata flinched when he saw the dark look cross his friend’s eyes.

“Oh, right! Is he the friend you’re talking about Kuroko?” Takao piped up.

“Yes, Takao-kun. This is Furihata Kouki-kun.”

Furihata bowed politely. “Pleased to meet you, Takao-kun. Please take care of me.”

“Mou, so formal. But hello anyway!”

“Do you know where we can find Kagami-kun and the others? I intend to introduce Furihata-kun to them , too.”

The raven snickered. “No need.”  He pulled a curtain covering one of the beds, revealing Aomine and Kagami who’re trying to bicker quietly while Kise was stopping them. Each one of them have their share of bandages, especially the blonde.

“H-hi Kurokocchi.” Kise sweatdropped.

“What is it this time, Kise-kun?”

“You know, the usual. Them having a fist fight in the middle of the class. I got caught up!Just look at what they’ve done to my face….”

“You shut up Kise! You shouldn’t have stopped me from throttling this idiot!” Kagami growled

“Hah? As if you can do that, Bakagami.” Aomine drawled lazily, picking his ear.

“Why you-“

“No fights inside my clinic. You’re lucky the director hadn’t called you up his office, you two. You’ve been under watch for quite some time now, Aomine.” Midorima reprimanded them, a stern look on his face.

Furihata looked back and forth on every person on the room, baffled. He looked at Kuroko, who just smiled gently and nudged his head to the other s as a signal. The brunette stepped forward and coughed, clearing his voice.

“Hello everyone, I’m Furihata Kouki. Nice to meet you!”

 

 

“The bruising doesn’t seem to be that bad, but you have to apply hot compress once in a while.” Furihata nodded in agreement as Midorima gently wrapped some bandages on his swollen wrists.

“So this is the one Akashi’s interested in. He looked pretty frail.” Aomine commented. They’ve drawn back the curtain to talk with the others, though the three hosts sat with Kise in the middle, with much reluctance on his side.

“How’d you know about him, Aomine-kun?”

“It’s the talk of the school right now. Akashi doesn’t pick up sacrifices that easily, you know. Of course this guy here will be famous.”

“Akashi? Impossible!” Midorima interrupted, the redhead’s name getting his attention. “I treat a lot of his previous ‘partners’ before. Nobody ends up with injuries as minor as this.”  He gestured to the other’s wirsts, incredulous. Furihata’s eyes widened in slight fear at the comment, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Calm your tits, Shin-chan. You’re scaring him!” Takao hit the other’s shoulder, much to his annoyance.

“He’s a Rare, Midorima-sensei. Even Akashi-kun won’t touch him unless he’s settled it with the director.”

“Oh? Like Bakagami here? Figures.”

“Shut it, Ahomine!”

“What? You’re so conservative it won’t be a surprise if you really are.”

“Watch what you’re saying Aho. I’m sure I’ve had more experience than you.”

“Heh, says the one who blushed like a virgin last night.”

“That’s because you’re fucking on _my_ bed you uncivilized, coquettish, boorish, no-good piece of shit!”

“Seriously guys, stop. I’m gonna go deaf.” Kise pushed them off apart, clearly annoyed. “But wow Kagamicchi, you’re vocabulary widens when it comes to insulting Aominecchi.”

Furihata meanwhile, kept his gaze focused on Kagami. “You too?” he looked at the other with wide, gleaming eyes. If he was a dog they’re pretty sure his tail with be wagging in excitement.

The redhead blushed “N-no, I’m not! Don’t believe anything this idiot says, okay?”

“Is that so…..” the bright aura surrounding the brunette dimmed, and a disappointed pout emerged on his face. Kuroko immediately comforted the other, patting his head and smiling assuringly.

“Just ignore them, Furihata-kun. Those two are idiots.”

“Hey Tetsu that’s just plain rude!”

“Yeah, Kuroko you’re giving us bad images with your friend.”

The brunette still looked crest-fallen. “I was hoping there’s somebody like me who can help me…..” he sniffed.

“I’ll help you Furihata-kun, I’m your friend afterall. Besides, I’m sure my friends are willing to help too, right?” he looked threateningly at Aomine and Kagami’s direction, who nodded immediately.

“You’re like a nagging mother, Kuroko.” Takao snickered.

“I’m just worried for my friend, Takao-kun. I’m pretty sure Akashi-kun won’t be done with just this. I made it my duty to protect Furihata-kun.”

 

 

“Ah, Akashi-kun. What brings you here in my humble office?”

To say that Imayoshi is amused was an understatement. As director of the Academy the commotion that happened in the cafeteria last night hadn’t escape his notice. The cold and cruel Akashi Seijuurou got interested on their newest student.

_Things are escalating pretty quickly. How will you handle this?_

“Forgive me for arranging a meeting in such short notice, Director. I would want to get to the point immediately, if you’ll let me.”

“Ah, so formal as always, Akashi-kun. Lighten up a bit, will you? I already know what you came here for.”

“As expected of the Director.“  the redhead sound contented that he doesn’t have to explain things any more. He wants this to be over and deal sealed as quick as possible.

“As I suppose you already know, I would want to purchase Furihata Kouki, at any given price.”

“I would really love to, Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun is priced handsomely as a Rare afterall, but I’m afraid I can’t give him to you.”

Akashi did a double take, unsure of what he heard. Nobody says no to him, especially if it involves money.

“Pardon?”

The director’s smile would’ve unnerved normal men, his glasses gleaming under the light.

“He’s already reserved.”

 

 


	7. Break: Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...hi, I'm Iwane. I'm new here and I do have my own account but my friend asked me if I can upload this chapter to her story (as a little favor in return of using her account this past few weeks). She was in the hospital this past 2 months so she wasn't able to update. She wants to apologize because of the sudden inconsistency to her updates and also if the chapter is too short. I don't have any idea how to add another chapter so I hope I did not mess it up.

“He’s getting quite a bit of attention here, if I must say. More than the two other people just like him.” 

The director’s voice resounded throughout the whole office, amusement clear in his voice as he speaks over the phone. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and usually he would be at the peak of doing his paper works and appointments, but to him it was just too much fun to let it pass.

“Oh? I expected as much.” The voice over the receiver was just as amused as he was, he could tell. “To what extent?”

“He managed to get Akashi Seijuurou’s attention shortly after his first week. He actually arranged a meeting with me this morning to ‘purchase’ him.”

“I presume you didn’t agree?” the amusement in the voice was now laced with a mild threat.

Imayoshi chuckled. “Of course I didn’t. The offer was really tempting, but I don’t go back on my words.”  
“That’s good then. I don’t intend to hand him over to anyone else.”

“You sure are bold, doing something like this. It’s a surprise for me you haven’t been caught yet.” 

“They may not like me, but they trust me enough with these things.” 

With that, and without any form of goodbye at all, the caller hung-up. Imayoshi smiled, staring out the window, his glasses and ever present smile glinting with the sun.

“I have a feeling this will get more interesting than I expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos or name spelt wrong, I apologize. I typed this out for her and I'm not really a KnB fan so.....


	8. Break: AV Room Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nijihimu extra that's sooo overdue by now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm back! My God, I missed this so much （ ＴДＴ）.. I hope you all don't hate me, and you'll still read this fic.  
> I had my friend iwane update this for me the last time!! They helped me with it by typing everything I said, and I would've posted the following updates earlier, but they're averse with the idea of typing smut while I dictate it xD (that'll be hella awkward)  
> Anyways, I'm back from my two-month beauty sleep and hopefully I'll be able to update the same as I did before.  
> I thank all the yaoi Gods for letting me get away with the shit I got myself into with only hatred for cars (they're evil, I'm telling you) and some injuries here and there (I do understand if you want me to feel how my dear ukes feel, but could you please don't involve breaking my freakin' spine, please?)  
> My God I missed this fandom so damn much there's no word for it!!! (they're saying i lost a few screws on the head, did i?)
> 
> P.S. I'll post 2 more chapters later. (that's actually what i really need to say xD)

“Show me what you learned.”

Himuro felt himself shiver when he heard the low, inviting tone of his partner. He breathed deeply, approaching Nijimura in slow, sensual strides. When he was near enough, he made a move to sit on the other’s lap, but was stopped by a finger on his chest.

“Kneel.”

He did as he was told and set himself on his knees between the other’s legs. Bracing his hands on Nijimura’s thighs, he slowly lowered his zipper using his mouth.

“Make it fast, we don’t have all day.”

“You could at least pretend to enjoy our private time, Shuu.” Himuro smiled teasingly, as he pulled the grey-eyed boy’s cock and started pumping it. He licked the head before slowly taking it all in, all while staring at the other intensely. Nijimura gripped his hair tightly, thrusting inside the other’s mouth. The other boy opened his mouth wider, moaning around his cock. Himuro sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down. NIjimura growled, pulling the other harshly away from him.

“Enough.”

Himuro smirked, licking his lips teasingly. “Can’t take it anymore Shuu?”

“You wish.”

Several minutes passed and Himuro ended up in a tight _koutou ushiro te shibari_ tie, his hands tied behind his back in a highly complicated knot as he was brought down on his hands and knees. It hurts, and his shoulders are starting to strain, but the pain is override by the pleasure and he couldn’t care less.

“I thought I’m the one taking the test here, Shuu.”

The smirk he got was anything but unnerving. “What? You think I’ll just let opportunities such as this pass? You’re underestimating me, Tatsuya.”

“You’re so-Ah!” he was cut off by his own shrill scream when Nijimura suddenly entered him from behind, dry and without any preparation at all. If he hadn’t known Shuuzo enough Himuro would’ve thought he was simply waiting for him to adjust from his lack of movement,but he knew better.

“Shuu-ngh…” Nijimura’s only response was to wrap his hands around his cock, pumping slowly, teasingly. But it’s simply not enough.

He pushed back on the other and rolled his hips, but all he got was Nijimura's hand tightening around him.

_Not enough......it's not, enough..._

“S-shuu..ah! F-for goodness’ sake Shuuzo move!” pride be damned, he need this. Nijimura seemed pleased with his reaction, but remained unperturbed.

“Make me, Tatsuya. Make me want this as much as you do. I can drag this for as long as I want.” The smirk was evident in his voice. “I wasn’t Akashi’s senior for nothing.”

Whatever control and self-preservation he has was thrown out the window. Mentioning any other name other than his at this time is unacceptable. Himuro knows he's just provocating him, but he doesn't care.  

Ignoring the fact that he may dislocate his shoulder, he turned around, almost mourning the loss of his partner inside him. He pushed Nijimura on his back and proceeded to lower himself back down on his cock again.

“A-Ah!” it hurts, and Himuro knows it’s blood that’s lubricating his every thrust but he ignored it, bouncing up and down and tightening around his partner’s length. He can see Nijimura from the corner of his eye, and he almost stopped from the sheer intensity of his gaze. His nails are digging on his hips and Himuro knows he’s barely stopping himself.

“Shuu…Ahmm..nghh so g-good ah!” he played with his own nipples as he increased his pace, staring straight at the other raven and moaned louder.

The next thing he knew he back on his knees, pounded for all his worth on the mattress. It hurts, really hurts but the pain feels so good.

Faster, harder, he begged as he was smothered on the pillows, and his partner was more than glad to do so.

 

He came harder than any he’s had for a while, Shuuzo’s name on his lips and a moan loud enough to echo down the hallways. They fell back down the bed in a heap, still

“You’re heavy, Shuu get off. And untie me.” He groaned. The rope was already digging on his skin and he can’t feel his arms anymore, if he wasn’t a tad bit masochistic he wouldn’t have been able to endure it.

“Why, don’t you like being tied up?” Nijimura asked, but removed the bonds anyway. “You should go to Midorima later though, just in case. I can’t have you skipping your classes tomorrow.”

He caressed the other’s hands in an softly, an action Himuro has accepted as one of Shuu’s mood shift. Ever since they were young he has always been like this, a mixture of roughness, maturity and subtly hidden gentleness.

“That was low Shuu. Saying your kouhai’s name at a time like that.”

“Hmmm….is it?” he murmured absently, tugging him Himuro close and slowly drifting off to sleep.

“I thought I’m only here for my exams? I don’t remember cuddling being a part of it, Nijimura-sensei.” Himuro said with a slight smile, burying his face on the crook of the other’s neck.

“Your performance was shitty. This is for bonus points.”

“If you say so, sensei. Though I’m pretty sure this is against the rules.”

“Shut up. The hell with rules, Let the director fuck himself with it.” This time Himuro didn’t hold back a chuckle. Trust his best friend to go back to his delinquent self during these unguarded times. Not that he was complaining. He’d do anything to get their relation back to how it is before.

"Whatever you say, Shuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the original so I have to redo it. I hope it isn't as shitty as I perceive it to be. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me!!!


	9. Sixth Lesson: Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Let me explain something before anything else.  
> I know it had been a few chapters and there's only minimal Akafuri interactions so I wanna make some things clear: I don't want this to just be a PWP fic, so I decided to build a decent platform for the main plot drivers first before jumping to the good parts (read: smut). But I'll assure you that there WILL be smut on the chapter after the next one (which, I decided to upload too). I'm starting on it, and I'm asking the help of one of my friends to make sure it's up to people's standards (because smut is easy to visualize but so damn hard to write).
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me!! *bow*

The brunette can’t help but smile as he looked at the others in front of him.

“Please look for your manners first before eating, Kagami-kun.”

“Cut me some slack, okay? I’m really hungry, I can eat a whole cow and still not be satisfied.”

All of them decided to eat dinner together after their trip to the clinic. He had been reluctant at first, considering what happened the last time he was there, but Kuroko assured him that it won’t happen again. That’s why they decided to eat early wwas there will only be a few people in the cafeteria. Though still hesitant he agreed, and he’s pretty glad he did.

“ You can eat me after then.”

“…….”

“Forget it. I completely lost my appetite. Kise, can you get me a bucket? I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Do you want me to send you back to Carrot-sensei that badly hah, Bakagami?!”

“You wish, Ahomine. You’ll be the one going back to Carrot-sensei.”

“Can you please stop calling Shin-chan Carrot-sensei? It’s too impolite.”

“Like you’re one to talk, Takaocchi.”

“Hehe, you’re right. But we share a deeper relationship than you, you know? Really deep.”

“Everyone, please quiet down. Takao-kun, we don’t need to know you’re sex life with Midorima-sensei. Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, please stop acting like yakuza couples.”

Furihata doesn’t expect them to be this accommodating. Sure, he wasn’t talking to them, but they didn’t radiate any animosity towards him, or make him feel unwelcome and he’s totally fine with that.He wasn't much of a talker himself, anyways.

“It’s funny how you always break their fights, Kuroko. Like Sugamama. Only more demonic in origin.”

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. What the hell is a Sugamama even? Tch, Takao and his stupid comparisons.

“Neh, what does that make me then-ssu?” Kise piped up, pointing at himself.

They all look at each other in understanding.

“The gay friend.”

“W-wha? Why?”

“You’re the guy I can easily visualize watching romcom movies while wearing puke-colored face mask, Kise-kun. There’s no room for arguments.”

“So mean Kurokocchi, talking like that to the Host Department’s top student….and for the record all of us are at least a bit gay here!!!”

“Sorry Kise-kun but I’m from the Pet Department, I can abuse you all I want.”

“God that sounded so wrong just now, Kuroko…”

He joined the others as they laughed, even though he doesn’t really get what the joke is most of the time. Just as he chanced to glance by the entrance, he saw a raven haired guy enter. He’s a beauty like Himuro but more oriental, he thought. This school sure has a lot of handsome black-haired guys.

“Kuroko-kun, who’s that guy?” he said, mentioning subtly at the raven.

“Ah, that’s Izuki-senpai. He’s our senior from the Pet Department.”

‘Izuki-senpai’ must’ve heard his name, as he started to approach them.

“He looks like a Yamato Nadeshiko….” Furihata observed.

“Don’t be fooled, Furihata-kun. Wait until you hear him talk.”

“Hi there, Kuroko. Same with your energetic group.” He offered them a soft smile. “Let’s see…Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Takao..” all of them offered some form of greeting in acknowledgement before his gaze landed on Furihata. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you here.”

“A-ah yes! I’m Furihata Kouki, please take care of me!”

“Well, Hello then Furihata-kun…”

“Here we go…..” he heard Takao whisper from his side.

“You're new, aren't you? Have you tried the sweets they sell here? You totally should. Their ‘Koukis’ are great.”

Silence. You can hear the owls hoot at a distance in the silence.

“Furihata-kun, you just saw one of Izuki-senpai’s exceptional ability.” Kuroko said.

“Mah, mah there’s no need to compliment m-“

“He can make owls hoot anytime he wants. You should’ve seen it during noon, Furihata-kun. It’s impressive.” His friend’s deadpan voice has never been this mocking, as everyone in the table sweatdrops.

“Kuroko….” He can see veins pop in his senpai’s head in complete contrast to the smile he’s wearing.

“Paging Izuki Shun-kun. The director wants to see you. Please proceed to the office immediately.” They all turn their heads to the intercom, and Furihata saw an unreadable expression cross Izuki’s face briefly.

“I’ll have to go, I have a request for today. Kuroko, we’ll settle this some other time, senpai to kouhai.” He looked at Kuroko with a half-hearted stern look before offering them a smile and leaving, as quickly as he came.

 

 

Izuki composes himself as he made his way inside the office, the light aura always surrounding him completely gone.

“Shun.”

“ I would really appreciate it if you call me Izuki instead, Director Imayoshi.” Such familiarity doesn’t settle right for Izuki, not after he tried healing himself desperately this past three years.

“Ah, right. Forgive me, Izuki-kun.” Imayoshi directed his usual unnerving smile at him, though a bit strained. It had always been like this when it comes to him.

“What did you call me for? I don’t want to be rude, but I have to leave for a request in a few minutes.”

“Ah, Moriyama-san is it? He’s the only customer you’ve entertained, Izuki-kun. Don’t you ever get tired?”

He shot him a glare. “I like his company. Besides it’s not like I can do anything about it. I’m even surprised you allowed me any at all.”

“As long as he doesn’t touch you everything is fine.” He said before looking away from him “Such a sad thing don’t you think, Izuki-kun? You’ll be graduating this year, and we’ll be down to two Rares.”

“Don’t say it like you’re going to miss me, _Shoichi._ ” He spat.

“Why don’t you just outright say that your highest priced products will be decreased by one?"

“That may be….but I don’t want to hurt you. You’re too valuable, Izuki-kun.”

“Tch. If that’s all you’re going to say I’ll be taking my leave now, Director.” With that he shut the door loudly, but right now he doesn’t give a damn.

If he would’ve stayed and listened enough he would’ve seen the unbecoming look cross Imayoshi's face.

 

 

“A-ano, why are we in my room again?” Furihata asked nervously.

“Because we decided to make this our hang-out place from now on. Our room is so cramped, and you have this to yourself.” Kise explained as he rummaged through his mini-fridge. They decided to hang out after they had their dinner and somehow end up in his room when Kuroko mentioned that he doesn’t have any roommates.

“You’re really lucky, Furihata. You don’t have any jerk of a roommate to deal with.” Kagami said it so mournfully he almost sympathized with him. “You even have your own bathroom!”

“Man, I’ll sacrifice anything to have this room!” Kagami groaned.

“Even me, your dearest friend Kagamicchi?”

Kagami looked at him with a deadpan face that can rival Kuroko’s. “Definitely.”

They all shared a laugh as the blonde wailed and attempted to tackle the taller redhead but failed miserably.

“Furihata-kun…”

“Hmmm?”

“Did you draw all of these?” he looked at Kuroko and saw him going through his sketches.

“Yes, it had been by hobby ever since I’m young.” He smiled slightly with a blush in his face, flustered that his friends saw his drawings.

“Wow, Furihata, these are pretty good! So detailed!” Takao said, by now the rest of the people in the room had crowded by his desk.

“Yeah, you’re pretty good.” He was a bit surprised when he heard even Aomine praise him.

“T-thank you guys…”

“Say Furihata, do you have an eye fetish or something?” Kise asked all of a sudden, still focused on one particular sketch pad.

“What?!”

“Most of your drawings were that of eyes! It’s hard not to assume you don’t.”

“No I don’t! It’s just, I found them really pretty, and I like drawing them. If you didn’t point it out I wouldn’t have noticed.” He then smiled cheekily, scratching his head. “Actually I really want to draw Takao-kun’s if it’s okay…”

“ Aw….you’re embarrassing me Furihata-kun~.” Takao had the gall to act shy, fiddling with his fingers and blushing. “B-but if you really w-want me to…”

“Cut it out, Takao. You’re creeping us out.” Kagami said, hitting him hard on the head.

He grew quiet as his friends bicker with each other, his mind wandering somewhere else.

_I wish I can draw his too….._

 

 

Preposterous.

Akashi can’t believe that the director just rejected his offer. It was a good deal, considering Furihata hadn’t even lasted for a month and he’s already agreed to buying him twice, even thrice the price he’s supposed to be if he finished his three years there. This, even to his opinion is a huge amount. So why hasn’t it been approved? Right, because somebody already reserved him. That in itself, is suspicious. As was stated, it hadn’t been long since the brunette started going to their school, but of course given his circumstances, it wouldn’t be long before some usual patrons show their interest. But somebody reserving him this early? That’s ridiculous. Well, he himself tried to do that just today, but somebody even he dare say, beat him to it?He sighed, leaning back his desk chair. Why was he even getting all fed up with this? Furihata Kouki was nothing but an average human being. From a noble heritage, yes, but that’s all there is to it. To his observation, he’s mediocre in all remaining aspects.

The answer, though it hadn’t presented to him explicitly was quite obvious. They came from the same group of people, interact with the same crowd, but they’re received differently. Whereas he was treated with awe, from fear and the intimidation he’s able to make people feel ever since he was young, Furihata was the opposite. People look to him in awe because of how pure he was. Because he was quiet most of the time, but he draws them in because of his smile. He on his own is his family’s most precious jewel.

You must’ve wondered how he can draw this kind of conclusion considering he just met him. It’s true that that’s the first time they talked, but they’ve met in some parties and gatherings a couple of times. To him it’s enough to understand such.

_Would they still look at you with that kind of adoration if they found out you’ve been tainted? I would like to know, Kouki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to assure everyone. One of the pairings is Morizuki. That won't change. 
> 
> Thank you very much! (=^-ω-^=)


	10. Seventh Lesson: Greeting Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me~ (●⌒∇⌒●) *bow*

The past few days to Kouki passed like a blur. It was completely uneventful (as uneventful as it can get from their school anyways).Akashi hadn’t seem to grace him with his presence or try to do some advances to him again, it’s as if what happened that night had just been a dream. Even Kuroko slowly lowered his guard down.

 

“I do hope it’s really just a onetime thing, Furihata-kun. To think that he’ll let you of that easily, at first I was suspicious.”

“Don’t worry about it, Kuroko-kun. I guess Akashi-kun just don’t want somebody as ordinary as I do.” He sheepishly said, though he must admit he was quite relieved. Just the few hours he spent with Akashi was enough, and he wasn’t sure he will survive another in his presence.

“Anyway Furihata-kun. You were called just before classes started, weren’t you? May I ask what’s that for?” Kuroko can’t help but be curious. They don’t really have any free contact with the outside world except for when they get requests, but that would’ve been unlikely considering it’s Furihata.

“Ah, the director said somebody of high importance wants to meet me later after classes.” The brunette said casually as if it wasn’t something new.

“Can I go with you later then, Furihata-kun?” he just can’t help but be suspicious.

“Huh? Sure. They didn’t say it’s classified, so I suppose we can worm you in with that excuse.”

“Thank you, Furihata-kun.”

 

 

“Impatient, aren’t we? I thought you would want to train him first.”

“Shut it, Imayoshi. I just wanted to see if this sorry excuse for a school really does anything at all. I don’t accept damaged goods.”

Unlike normal days, the drapes of the director’s office were closed, making it look darker, more ominous. Imayoshi was seated on his office chair as always, his usual grin set on his face. Across the room was another man, the same look on his face as he sat leisurely on a couch.

“He should be arriving anytime soon. Is there anything you wanted to discuss before that?”

“Yes. I remembered you saying that the Akashi heir is taking interest on him, am I right?”

“Yes, he is. What of it?” Imayoshi confirmed, curiousity gracing his features briefly.

The other man looked as if he’s contemplating something. Before looking at the other and smirking.

“Let him.”

The director can’t stop the look of surprise in his face, but the man just shrugged and continued.

“It’s for a limited time, of course. Just until they graduate. It’s my turn after that.”

“Why? What are you even planning?”

A wider smirk graced his face, darker and definitely more dangerous. Whatever is going n in his mind, it’s nothing good.

“I’m going to use my dear little pet’s charm and hit two birds with one stone.”

 

 

 

Even with Kuroko’s guidance, it still took them several minutes before they reach the director’s office. Their school was unnecessarily huge, considering the abundance of its students. By the time they arrived Furihata and even Kuroko was slightly out of breath.

“We’re here.” Furihata said, panting slightly. They rushed on their way there, afraid of the consequences should he be late.

“Yes we are Furihata-kun, but you might want to fix yourself first before going in. Director Imayoshi won’t be pleased if you look like you run in a marathon when you meet this apparently important guest.” The bluenette reminded him.

The brunette just nodded, fixing his clothes and his hair a bit before grasping the door’s handle. Anticipation and nervousness clawed in his chest but he decided to ignore it. He has always been like this when he has to meet new people, and he’ll be damned if he mess this up. If this appointment is really that important. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly.

Kuroko was about to calm the brunette down when in his surprise, the brunette’s face lit up upon opening the door. The door would’ve bolted in his face had he not been fast enough to stop it, and he almost missed the smooth voice that came from inside, followed by his friend’s blissful one.

“It’s been a while, how have you been, Kouki?”

 

“ _Mako-nii!!!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Forgive me for the cliff hanger.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Utaites are taking over my life. Please help me.


End file.
